Happiness is not always’s that happy
by risingdevil-fallenangel
Summary: This has pairing of KakashiXSasuke and ItachiXSasuke. Sasuke falls in love with Kakashi but Itachi want's Sasuke back. Also NarutoXIruka RAPE, Yaoi, incest. Tenth chapter added February 27th.
1. Chapter 1

**Happiness is not always's that happy**

**this role play is abut boy on boy so your forewarned**

/Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, if i did there would be no rock leeP\

/ he he this is my first fan fiction ever! wow i feel good P well it took me abouut fourty five minutes to write this.. and i'm going to take it farther, but for now enjoy\

Sasuke glanced over at his team-mates from the team of seven feeling the need to smack the damn Naruto upside the head "shut up you fuckin' dobe" he spat making Sakura squeal ' I don't know why she even bothers' he thought with a mental snarl.

"Ohhh Sasuke-kun don't speak that way" 'one day I'm going to give that damn girl her come-up-it's.' He moved forward walking towards the tree line "that's a perfect idea Sasuke" he frowned knowing that damn girl was going to follow him "don't bother, I'm going alone" Sakura pouted "please Sasuke" she begged. He didn't even say a word back to her instead he kept on walking.

His walk brought him little peace because of the fact that the birds were singing and heat of summer was to hot even for what he was wearing. He never did care to turn around when he heard some one approach him sensing his charkra, he could already tell it was Kakashi.

"What do you want pervert" he stood there waiting for a reply that never came "Kakashi-sensei…" he still stood there but started walking again when his second try failed. Hearing Kakashi's footsteps follow him he pressed on faster 'what the fuck does he want?'

Five minutes later he came to his stop, a hidden valley surrounded in trees with a single rock in the middle of it. He made his way over to the rock and took a seat watching as kakashi came and sat by him, never saying a word just casually walking over sitting next to him. "What do you want?"

Kakashi pulled his left leg up to his chest fixing his sandal, Sasuke looked away directing his view to the sky then in the trees fixed on the lonely nothingness. "You still have yet to answer me" Kakashi put his leg down then turned his body pulling Sasuke struggling on his lap "what the fuck are you doing?"

Sasuke looked evilly into Kakashi's eye " let me go" he demanded, but still his lazy eye never stopped looking through him. Sasuke bit his lip Kakashi gripped his hips making them move into Kakashi's, his hands were powerful, but gentle enough to only hurt him a little.

Sasuke felt his breath go ragged 'what the fuck is he up to' his body was getting closer to Kakashi's until his head was resting on his warm chest "let me go" he warned. Kakashi's hand's lifted him up slightly making his head hang over his shoulder, but some how only when he did this Sasuke realized he had arms.

Sasuke lifted his arms up to Kakashi's shoulders pushing away from him "let me the fuck go" his body was only pushed forcefully back onto Kakashi's lap. He bit his lip harder when he felt where Kakashi's hand was going, slowly slipping into his white shorts he gripped Kakashi's shoulders what his small but still strong hands.

"Stop" he begged "Kakashi" his name a whisper in the wind, his warm callused hands were like acid melting away his very sanity "please" he begged softly "don't." He held on to Kakashi afraid, sacred like a little child, but he couldn't help himself this was his sensei.. And this was him.

Farther and father Kakashi's hand's went until they were inside his boxers tracing small circles down to his opening, he felt small pain's in his chest "Kakashi" he pleaded. Kakashi's left hand the one that was holding him down pulled him closer making it seem like an innocent hug but it was it's disguise, just like the calm collative type Kakashi' once was but now he was a predator and Sasuke was his prey.

Sasuke wrapped his left arm around Kakashi's neck still having his right hand on his shoulder; he buried his face into Kakashi's neck. He felt stinging in his eyes "Kakashi.. Are you going to rape me?" his question lingered in the air but was carried away with the breeze.

He felt Kakashi's slowly put first his middle finger but not with out a struggle, the ring of tissue pushed and clamped trying hard to get this "alien" objected out. But as Kakashi moved his finger, somehow Sasuke's body began to relax, a ragged moan escaping his lips. "Please!" Sasuke whispered as a second finger was added, followed by a third. They were pushed past the knuckle, scissoring slowly then moving faster.

Sasuke bit Kakashi's collar bone through his shirt material "why are you doing this?" he whined his voice cracked, high pitched but very low, sounding as if he would break down and cry at any second, but still as the last failed attempts there was nothing no answer no "shying" not even a "shut up"... just silence.

"Will you say nothing" he gripped harder feeling Kakashi hit a tender spot 'why?' touching that spot over and over again until Sasuke couldn't help himself he had to. "Has-ah oh god" he moaned, over and over his three fingers found and teased that spot, " I think I know why you won't say anything" he felt Kakashi push it harder he struggled with moans in his throat to say the rest "I thank thaw think we both, oh god.. Know. I know you.. Kakashi! AH hash.. Know."

Kakashi let the grip on Sasuke's hip go moving on to his shorts pulling them down and off, he knew Sasuke wouldn't run away just as much as Sasuke himself knew. When both articles of clothing were off he gently let the fingers from Sasuke slip out, laying him spread eagle on the rock then moving his attention to his member. Sasuke felt his skilful hands move from his entrance to his erect member.

He practically trusted Kakashi's mouth when he felt something warm cover him, his toe's curled when Kakashi's tongue licked his shaft up and down around then took him all in going from head to base. His back arched into him when Kakashi's tongue licked the sensitive tip of his penis, he could feel himself coming god most likely Sakura and Naurto could hear him alone. 'Is this wrong? I'm I wrong for saying I want this bad I want him to do this for me? To me..'

He knew his climax was near but not as far as he thought, his hand reached for Kakashi's hair making him deep throat him more. His head was thrown back thrusting his member father down Kakashi's throat, but then through the mist of ecstasy the faded curtain of reality he did something he never thought possible "Ka-KAKASHI" that's right he yelled his name. 'Fuck now that I said that, he'll want me.. all of me'

He watched as Kakashi's head bobbed finishing the licking, sucking and swallowing of him. When Kakashi's was done he sat back on his knees sitting in-between Sasuke's spread legs, he watched his with cautions vision making sure that this was that last of it but it was getting hard considering that his breathing needed looking after he need to clam down. He bit his lip again we Kakashi's warm body lay a top of him not moving just breathing deeply into his neck, every even breath washed over him like then ocean to a rock. They lay there for seven minutes not wanting to move not wanting to do anything, but "why did you do it Kakashi?"

' If it was any time to speak it would be now before anything else' he thought hoping his question would be answered. He felt Kakashi's masked face rub up against his bare neck, "why?" kakashi spoke "why do I need a reason?" Sasuke looked past Kakashi's crushing shoulder lifting his weakened arms up to Kakashi's chest "why do you need a reason? Why the fuck would a ask you then if I didn't want a reason, Why kakashi why would you do something like this?"

"If you want a reason or something, the simplest way is to say it was for pleasure that's a good one, isn't it?" Sasuke listened speechless but kakashi continued after a time "whatever motive I attach it to, it doesn't change the fact of doing it" Sasuke felt Kakashi's warm breath flood his ear as he nibbled it slightly through the mask. "This is sort of thing is just an act of excretion. It's a physiological reaction; it's not something to brood so deeply about" Sasuke gripped Kakashi's shoulders trying to push him away but nothing helped he was still to weak from everything, his greatest shock was when he just laid there like nothing happened. "I want you, and if you don't be with me.. I will rape you" kakashi bit his ear making a small but noticeable moan come forth he felt kakashi tilt his head a little to speak into his ear "you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Sasuke's body shuddered under Kakashi's hard warm touch, Sasuke felt his soft lips caress his gleaming white skin. He let kakashi turn his head to face the right to give him acess to his ivory neck sasuke moaned when kakashi's tongue grazed his neck moving down to his collarbone.

/ don don donnn.. yes there is more to this P i just have to start it well R&R please/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_WOW I'm really sorry about not updating sooner but yeah… here's the second chapter do enjoy._

Naruto looked over at Sakura a goofy grin in place "you're a slut" Sakura lifted a hand to hit Naruto straight up the face but he stepped out of the way "with a huge forehead" Sakura inner being flared up what's with him? I'll show you I don't have a big forehead she moved foreword again trying to hit him. "No wonder sasuke doesn't like you. No one could, god I can't even believe I liked you, well… for a while. What a fool I was eh" her glare was meant to cut right through him but it didn't work.

She went to hit him again but he grabbed her arm in mid swing moving his face close to hers "your nothing… your nothing to nobody" he said as bluntly as possibly. some tears slowly fell from her green eyes "Naruto.." she whimpered "why are you doing this? Why are you being so mean?…" he took her chin in his free hand making her look him right in the eye. "How does it feel?" she gave him a slightly confused look "wha-t?" he tightened his grip on her wrist along with her chin "how does it feel?… does it feel bad? Does it make you frustrated? Why can I not make you feel this way Sakura?" she winced at he painful grip on her chin. "Naruto.. your hurting me." he pulled her close to his face lips inches apart "why can't I make you feel this way? You do it to me all the time… I deserve this, what gives you the right? Your well liked" she twisted out of his grip but his nails dug into her wrist. "stop it Naruto, please your hurting me" she whimpered

Naruto snorted he turned her so she was facing outward he let go of her chin bring his arm up around her chest grabbing her other hand which she never used "no Sakura your hurting me.. can't you see it? Every little thing you do all the thing's you say everything makes me hurt this is nothing compared to what you make me feel. No it's not all physical I can deal with the physical pain it doesn't bother me" he lifted one hand the held her arm pulling her hair behind her ear's then moved closer to it whispering almost but not quite "but the emotional pain.. the pain that you give with your words, Sakura your words are so painful. I'd rather live with you hitting me every day at least the bruises go away, but your words they haunt me" Sakura moved forward trying to get away from Naruto "stop this please!" she wailed.

Naruto pulled her against his chest "you hurt me Sakura and now I'm going to hurt you" Sakura's movements became nothing she stiffened "Naruto? What are you going to do to me?" he pulled her into him tightly "I want to show how much I could love you… I have to act this way because, I know how you react to the other ways. So Sakura do you want my love? Because I want yours" she leaned up against him "Naruto, what are you…" Naruto nuzzled her neck "I want to love you, but I'm asking you if you would accept my love" he lessened the grip on her letting her breath deeply but still holding her in a hug like fashion. "you love me?" he nodded a yes onto her shoulder "more then anything I have ever loved" Sakura blushed. "you really love me?" she brushed her cheek up against his "I really do love you Sakura" a small smiled painted it's way on her lips "then prove your love to me"

His naked body flared with heat his mind screamed no, but his body wasn't, his body was what Kakashi willed it to be.

Slowly Kakashi kissed sasuke back up his neck stroking the black haired boy's sensitive inner thigh with his gloved fingers, his rough masked lips moved over top of sasuke's warm thin lips pressing down gently. He tried pushing Kakashi away again but he didn't even budge "I don't want you.. And I don't want you to want Me." he muffled against Kakashi's crushing lips; sasuke pushed up harder but still nothing.

'Wait a minute, I thought he just had his mask off' Kakashi pulled away from his lips, looking him over "now… Sasuke, I think it's time you gave me something in return" he lifted up off him sitting on his butt opening his legs. He motioned his fingers as if to say come here sasuke was scared no matter how hard he tried to admit to it 'it's this or be raped' he pushed off his body from the rock with his weak arms until he was sitting in-between his legs ashamed that Kakashi was looking at only one part of his body that right now was half limp half starting to get hard.

Sasuke stared at him until his gaze fell on his own, but yet again when he looked into his eye it beckoned him to come everything was beckoning him drawing making him do it though he really didn't it was wrong but he had to. He leaned forward taking a slightly shaking hand to Kakashi's pant's button/zipper opening, he felt through the fabric this bugle taking his hand away fast looking up to his blanked eye. He breathed deeply claming his nerves 'I wish I just brought Sakura along' he moved forward again to his button first slowly pulling the fabric away from his body so he wasn't touching him so much. He popped the button through the little slit of cloth pulling it open, next he moved down to his zipper but froze was he felt Kakashi's fingers slipped back into Sasuke's hole he cried out from pain. He took the little fly pulling it down to the end, but sure enough Kakashi had a huge bulge waiting for him as if to say it was all right. Kakashi pulled him closer to it, which was sticking his fingers in so far it made his eye's cloud with tears and forcing him to lean forward then which his cheek brushed hard against it.

He lessened his grip letting him up but it didn't help the shaking. His hands moved back to his pant's again 'how do I?' it was like Kakashi read his mind "just pull it out I don't have to get undressed. Yet" 'fuck' he spat to himself. He pulled the material of his boxers open but undoing some buttons, "that's right sasuke reach in and grab" he looked away but reached in and grabbed the shaft from it's holding. "Don't be afraid, just give it a nice kiss and a rough suck" 'fuck, fuck, fuck… he's really going to make me do this!' he slowly bended over to kiss it like he said but got a gagging almost throwing up feeling. Kakashi must have sensed that he could do it maybe that's why his hand woven it's self in sasuke's hair and maybe it's the same reason why he grabbed sasuke's right hand placing it on his throbbing cock slowly beginning to pump it but took his hand away when he got used to the idea.

"Come on sasuke I know you can do it, just a little kiss and some sucking it's not hard" 'yeah right not hard my ass' he slowly bent down until his lips almost touched the tip 'FUCK' he breathed deeply again taking in the sent of soap and pepper 'riiight, I wonder if I don't do this he'll' some logical part of his mind kicked in 'you're a ninja, and your letting him to this to you? And besides he already said if your not willing he'll rape' he closed his eye's tight kissing the tip. Kakashi let out a struggle moan, "that's it sasuke now suck me" he retracted his lips then wet then with his tongue. He opened his eyes 'I have to do this' he parted his lips slightly then took in Kakashi's throbbing member his teeth grazed down it making Kakashi's body shiver, he moved his head up letting his tongue slide out tasting him.

He went down again but not touching him with anything no tongue nor teeth, tasting something different like a sticky gooey salty 'did he just?' he bobbed his head up and down a few more time feeling Kakashi's hand move back to the hand that he took away with out knowing. "Keep both movements going" sasuke slowly pumped his cock while licking a sucking it 'this is degrading' he took him in deeper licking it while coming up "sasuke" he breathed. He continued on his little sucking mission licking, teasing, teething him, Kakashi gasped deeply "god sasuke, if your this good now wait till the sex" 'the what? Holy shit he's serious?' he slowed down from his rapid pace.

A deep anger grew in side of him 'sex?' that word rang through out his mind 'wait till the sex' he repeat Kakashi's words over and over again in his mind. He looked up at Kakashi from his location kneeing between his legs coming to a complete stop "don't stop please" he panted a little before continuing "I'm almost there" 'I'll get you there alright' his thoughts like venom seeping into flesh. He bobbed his head slowly licking it hard making his sensei moan loudly, he grazed his teeth down his shaft bring it up like that as well "sasuke god like that!" sasuke took his mouth from him licking his cock from the outside from the base to the head it some how hardened more as he did this.

It was long since he took his hand away again but now he put it back slowly pumping him licking the tip giving it a rough suck but never moving from the head only now letting his hand pump his shaft. "Sasuk-e I'm aaa ha ha a coming" Kakashi moaned he licked harder until he felt Kakashi's release only then did he do it. He opened his moth chomping violently on the sensitive tip of his ejaculating cock, Kakashi yelled out of pain but still have out of release grabbing sasuke's hair pulling himself and sasuke up painfully. He watched in almost horror as he saw his bloody appendage "you bit me" sasuke smirked but it soon faded as Kakashi got off the rock still holding his hair pushing him so sasuke's cock rubbed up on the rock making him cry out in pain more so. Kakashi pinched some thing in his neck that made him go limp he felt and heard grunts as Kakashi removed his clothing pressing his some how erect bloody cock against his unwilling entrance. He shuddered as Kakashi's naked body leaned over his so he could whisper one last thing in his ear before he was going to lose his sanity "you should have went with my plan, now It's going to hurt you a lot. I was planning on going slow but.. Thing's change and so do people." He roughly bit the side of sasuke's neck holding his hips with his right arm, pushing up onto his virgin hole. "It's time some one take you down a notch or two"

_This was a little hard writing this because well I have been busy with stuff for so long. I think I need more ideas but not really my mind is chalked full of them.. I guess it's going to be a little bit before the next chapter is up, I'm working on it as is but let's just say I forget easy. R&R please_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Well here's my next chapter, I was working on it for a little bit every once and a while BUT! It is done so yeah, please enjoy this!_

Naruto's lips made there way slowly down to sakura's kissing them lightly. "Naruto" she moaned as he brought her body slowly to the soft grass below. "Sakura? Can I?" she opened her closed eyes exposing green to blue "eh?" Naruto blushed "may I?" her eye's widened slightly then went too normal "umm…". A sudden disappointed look came across his face making her feel pain.

"Naruto do you think were even ready for this?" she questioned, "I thought you loved me Sakura" he put in sadly. "I do Naruto, but we just figured this out! Do you really think we should rush this?" Naruto's body raised and he sat between her legs "Sakura, I've been waiting for this moment for a long, long time. It's not rushing if I want to" Sakura sat up and met his lips "it's not only your decision, and besides do you have any protection? What if I get pregnant? What then?" Naruto dodged her shower of questions by laughing and giving a goofy grin.

"That's a good one Sakura I never even thought about that, but…" she raised her eyebrow "are you going to finished that? Or are you going to act all sweet and innocent?" he kissed her again then pulled away bringing her into his arms "fine for you I won't but I want it, and I want it bad" she nodded then snuggled up against his chest.

"Naruto do you think we will get married?" he pulled her chin up with the knuckle of his right index finger. "It's a little early to be thinking about that don't you think?" her eye's filled with a slight bit of anger "and it's not to early to have sex? What the hell Naruto" he hugged her again so he didn't have to look at her face. "Of course it's not to early for sex, when is it ever to early for sex? Hell! Kakashi just has to meet some then have sex with them, and never has any feelings about it" she pushed away from his face "that's because Kakashi's a pervert! What do you think I am Naruto! A whore! A whore just so you can sleep with me to say you got a piece of ass!"

He looked deeply into her green eyes "no of course not, I love you! I don't think you're a whore, your Sakura and I love you." She glared at him "you do to think I'm a whore and I know it! Don't you lie to me Naruto!" he grabbed her shoulders and gave her a little shake "I'm not lying I love you! And your not a whore!" she brushed his hands off looking him dead in the eye "then how come you don't want to wait? Don't you want to wait for me?" he felt a knot grow in his stomach "well I do want to wait but… I want to like I really want to."

She smiled then leaned against him again "Naruto, do you want to go out tomorrow as are first date?" he smiled then made a hand signal making them move over to the tree to have something to lean on, Sakura turned around in his arms and her held her tight to him. "Sound's like a plan Sakura"

Kakashi pushed the head of his cock into him feeling the tight ring already go to work, "someone's still not willing" he pulled his cock out then thrusted half his length in "I'm going to enjoy making you suffer."

Sasuke's eyes quickly filled with hot burning tears "no… please" he whimpered trying to calm his racing heart, the ring was blazing with pain, his body ached and he wanted to die but all Kakashi was doing was thrusting into him. "Shut up" Kakashi growled finally as he thrusted into him painfully, "please stop" Sasuke forced out. 'He's really doing it, and I'm not doing anything about it' he thought groaning from Kakashi's sudden thrust, this one went to the hilt. Sasuke's finger's gripped the rocks surface "Kakashi" Sasuke whimpered.

He felt a burning warmth lay on his back as ragged breath licked his ear "yes sasuke?" he ached his back and pushed himself on Kakashi's cock making him moan loudly "take me" Sasuke groaned out. One of Kakashi's hands went to his chin turning it so he could see into his onyx eyes "you want me to take you?" Sasuke proved it by kissing him "please" Kakashi's smirked, he loved it when he got his way.

Kakashi pulled out of him then sat on the ground laying spread eagle waiting for Sasuke who stood there unsure. "Sasuke just come here" Sasuke nodded then made his way down to the ground then through his legs till he was face to face with Kakashi, legs on both sides of his well-built stomach. He looked at him as if to say 'okay now what?' Kakashi smirked again putting his hands on his hips grinding him onto his throbbing cock.

Sasuke pulled back so he could get a full body shot of Kakashi, he felt once again as Kakashi's cock past through the tight ring of muscle. Tears rolled down his cheeks then a warm hand brushed them away "don't cry Sasuke" he nodded as looked down at him, just now realizing how beautiful he really was. "Kakashi, your beautiful" Sasuke whispered out putting his hands on Kakashi's chiselled chest pushing off of it to move Kakashi's length in and out of him.

Their eyes were fixed on each other's, both clouded with passion. Kakashi's hand moved from Sasuke's cheek resting it on his hip to fasten the pace. Sasuke's mouth opened a jar letting his ragged breathing come out, he licked his lips still covered with blood and the taste of Kakashi still lingered. But he didn't mind, thinking about it now, it tasted really good, bitter sweet under the circumstances of the experience.

Sasuke pulled off him "I don't want the top any more. Kakashi nodded sitting up tipping Sasuke to the side, once he flipped his body on Sasuke he pushed his legs up giving him an easy reach to his prize. He pushed in moaning at the tightness that Sasuke still had, Sasuke's eyes clenched tight but no tears were going to fall. Kakashi's arms went under Sasuke's holding on to his shoulders, Sasuke's right hand went to Kakashi's back and his left to his neck.

"Kakashi! Harder" Sasuke yelled into the nape of his neck, Kakashi's pace quickened thrusting expertly into his student. Their sweat mingled against the closeness of their bodies, Sasuke's nails dug into his skin every time Kakashi's length pushed hard into him. Sasuke's legs wrapped themselves around Kakashi's waist letting him to be able to enter him farther. "Sasuke you're so hard" Kakashi moan giving him a hard thrust, his eyes capturing the flushness in Sasuke's pale cheeks.

Sasuke's body rushed, an overpowered feeling in his lower regions "Kakashi I'm.. Coming!" He responded quickly to this by turning Sasuke on his side hooking his left leg around his waist, his right one balancing him. Kakashi pumped into him harder riding him like never before, his hand reached down for Sasuke's erection touching it and stroking him, pre-cum started to come from him making Sasuke cry out lightly.

Sasuke pushed up and nipped at Kakashi's lobe giving a sweet whisper "sit back I want to try it again" Kakashi obeyed getting off him leaning on the rock opening his legs again. Sasuke pushed his weakened body off the ground then started to crawl until he was between his legs then sitting on him "pull your legs up to your chest" Kakashi nodded then did so looking into Sasuke's passion filled eyes he reached down and captured his lips greedily.

Their tongues felt each other's need. A yearn for them to both be fulfilled, Sasuke pushed down hard on Kakashi's throbbing shaft making the man moan hoarsely. "Kakashi" sasuke panted out making the pace go faster, he grabbed for Kakashi's hands making them grip his hips to fasten the speed.

Sasuke's lips went to Kakashi's bear milky white neck sucking kissing letting him know how much he needed. Sasuke cried out when one of Kakashi's hands went to his need his throbbing need that had no attention before. His fingers curled in his grey hair pulling Kakashi towards his body to feel his warmth, his erection rubbed roughly against Kakashi's hard abdomen.

The speed fastened on his cock telling Sasuke that his cum was near and closing in, with the last thrust Kakashi exploded his seed into Sasuke, then cried out his name. Sasuke fell back on Kakashi's knees panting roughly, the air around them seemed to be warm. The sweat that covered their bodies was mixed with cum and blood, Sasuke pulled him self up and rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder. A warm arm went around his back holding him close, not a whisper in the wind just the silence of two in lust.

_Wow sorry about that, that was the worse sex scene I have ever done I swear my writing is geting worse every time XD Well I hoped you could half like it but remember to R&R. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_Well let me saysomething first like how sorryI am for not putting this up faster but things are going pretty odd around here and well it's really hard to write. _

Sakura waited impatiently in front of a random bridge Naruto told her he would meet her at. 'Urrrrgh he better be here in the next five minutes or I'll put him in a world of hurt' Sakura mulled angrily, she checked her make up one last time then started to pace.

Her newly painted finger nails went to her lips, she stopped in the middle of the bridge and took a seat on the railing. She looked down at the moonlit water and sighed, her teeth went to work as she chewed at her nails. 'He's not going to show' she wiped her tears away with the back of her hands "just like some one to say they love you then never show up for the first and now only date"

She looked down to the water again hoping to see his face but only a ripple appeared shattering everything, she twisted around to hopped down to the bridge way and started on her walk home.

The wind was warm that night something she was glad of since she was wearing her normal red dress. Softly the crickets chirped, a hint of something filled the air. This sound made her stop in her footsteps she looked around then heard it again "Naruto." She growled angrily to herself.

She stood there for the next couple of minutes listening to the sound of his voice before moving out to find and beat the shit out of him. Sakura started walking into the woods that led her into a clearing, what she saw next shocked her to the bone and broke her heart.

Naruto's head was hanging over a tanned shoulder, sweat dripped from his body; a tanned hand stroked his naked back as he moved Naruto's body up and down by his waist with his other. Her hand went to her mouth to stop a scream 'he missed our date to get screwed by Iruka-sensei!' hot tears began to swell in her eyes she had to get out of there but she couldn't her vision was glued on them.

_Iruka's hand fastened the pace he nudged Naruto away from him so he could look at him, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Naruto pulled away and looked deeply into Iruka's brown hazel eyes, his hands went to his brown locks and he pulled them free of the elastic that held him back. _

_Iruka shook his head to make his hair fly around and out of his eyes; his right hand went to Naruto's face. His thumb stroked his cheek as Iruka thrusted into him harder, he pulled the blonde to his body he held him with his right arm. Naruto's hands went to each of Iruka's bare shoulders._

Moments passed as Sakura stood there like stone her body some how paralysed, the moment finally passed when Iruka's head flew back as his seed came forth into his love with one single moment Naruto yelled a Iruka cried out at the same time, something she had only heard yesterday.

_The passion exploded around them as they both came into and on each other, Naruto's mind filled with worship; an ecstasy so strong it made ramen nothing compared to it. His arms grew tightly around Iruka's shoulders as if he would have left, and he cried out his lovers name "Iruka..! I-I love, you" his breath was ragged as Iruka replied back holding Naruto with an equally tight grip "Naruto I love you too. And I always's have and, always's will" _

Sakura had enough she witness the rise and fall of two lovers lust, their bodies held each other so sweetly it made her sick. She found a hidden power in her and moved her feet slowly around and made her way from the two. She didn't understand, why would Naruto tell her he loved her and then sleep with some one else? Especially a person he idled as a father figure, was this just a trap to lead her into to hurt her? Or was this something different something like true love… she didn't know, all she did was that she had to get away and that's what she was in the middle of doing.

Walking down a street filled with people Sasuke noticed that his fanclub had not found him that day to torture him to no end, hell he wasn't complaining he was loving every minute of it. However something else was bothering him, the people in the streets all seemed to whisper when he walked by; things he couldn't hear .The none stop silence was driving him mad and he could take it 'what the fuck are they talking about? It can't be they… he wouldn't tell, would he?' Sasuke pondered keeping his face blank of all emotion.

He turned into an allyway getting away from all the stray whispering people, though it was midday the allyway was dark but he could still see. Besides this was one way he was going to get to his house faster with out jumping over rooftops, or as his obvious reason, to get away from all those people.

The allyway smelt like must and a faint hint of an aftershave. Sasuke left him self wander father in growing more aware that the after shave smell was getting stronger 'where's it even coming from?' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke turned an up coming corner and slammed into a well built chest, Sasuke let out a small 'uf' then looked up to the see the masked face of his sensei, Kakashi.

'Should have known Kakashi would be lurking in a place like this' Sasuke thought with a mental huff laugh. "Yo." Kakashi greeted friendly, Sasuke turn walking out of his way going around Kakashi but he wasn't finished.

"Sasuke. Would you like to go for a walk?" Sasuke stopped in his tracks 'walk yeah right' Sasuke smirked then cocked his head back "more like Sasuke would you like to go for a fuck, and I know that's the case so no Kakashi I would not like to go for a walk" Sasuke started to walk away but Kakashi grabbed his wrist "no not yet Sasuke but later, as for now we're going for a walk"

Kakashi pulled sasuke through the allyways of Konoha still trying to make him let go but after a few try and fails, he gave up. They emerged out to a bridge crossing it Kakashi let his grip slip down grabbing him by his hand, Sasuke looked down at this he really didn't know what to think but it sort of felt nice.

The first few minutes brought silence to them Sasuke trying to get used to the idea of he was walking hand in hand with his sensei. They crossed a clearing then headed into the mouth of the forest few things moved but all in all he felt like something was watching.

"so… Sasuke, how was your day?" Sasuke looked up to his masked jounin friend or lover however it was at the time. "ah… fine, I guess" suddenly it was like a wave of tension and awkwardness poured over him, he didn't think he liked the idea of having small talk with Kakashi.

Kakashi noticed this immediately, "You know, Sasuke. We don't have to talk, I just thought you might like to." Sasuke nodded his head not saying anything. At least ten minutes of walking in the silence of the forest Sasuke started to loosen up "so, Kakashi. What exactly was your reason for taking me on this walk? And why were you in that ally way so conveniently?" Kakashi looked down he seemed a little stunned but it was like a flash so it could have been anything really. "What do you mean Sasuke? I can't take one of my students out for a walk, now that would just be rude of me not to have. Since it's such a nice afternoon today"

Sasuke's blood started to boil, he tugged his hand out of Kakashi's than put himself in front of Kakashi "than why didn't you take Naruto or Sakura! I bet the only reason you took me out here was to fuck me! and guess what, if you even think about it I will not hesitate to kill you" Kakashi only looked down at his student. Sasuke glared then smirked thinking that the point had gotten through, but then again this was Kakashi.

Kakashi stepped forward Sasuke not noticing then grabbed his chin pulling him up into a lip bruising kiss, his other hand went to sasuke's hand. Sasuke stared into the forest behind Kakashi's face mind blank, he'd forgotten to even defend himself, after a few seconds he felt his lungs begin to burn he needed to breathe. Sasuke pulled Kakashi off of him with his free hand taking in a deep breathe, Kakashi lifted his chin up to look into Sasuke onyx eyes "Sasuke, the only reason I had sex with you was to prove that I love you." Shock filled his body 'love… me?' Sasuke shook his head then turned his body away from Kakashi.

He was right for not liking his touches, he hated it, but yet… he was strangely drawn back to it every time. He turned back around pushing his body towards Kakashi's resting his head on his chest, Kakashi's free arm fitted it's self snugly around Sasuke's waist holding him. Sasuke closed his eyes breathing deeply thinking over what came next.

"Kakashi"

"Hm?"

"If you never say those words for the rest of the night I'll let you come over to my place for some dinner"

"What words might that be Sasuke?"

"You know what ones I mean, don't play dumb"

There was a shift in body weight forcing Sasuke to look up at Kakashi "I love you, Sasuke" sasuke glared "those words, never again" a visible smile came across his masked lips "well I guess I can't come for dinner then" Sasuke frowned, pulling away from Kakashi. "Your no fun. You know that right?" Kakashi intertwined their fingers together turning them back the way they came "I've been told that once before" came Kakashi's reply.

_**Back at sasuke's apartment**_

Sasuke opened the door to his pretty big apartment pulling Kakashi in to the front foyer, a single picture hung on the wall on the right and a mat was on the laminated floor for their shoes. From the foyer went to wood floor which turned to a hallway, Sasuke flipped off his shoes and waited for Kakashi to do the same. Once they where done in there, sasuke dragged Kakashi along into the wooden hallway, at the end there was a door that led into a well-furnished kitchen. It branched off into two different rooms.

The first one was a living room that had a bookcase, couch, table, two chairs, TV completed with a rug covering the wooden floor and the walls were a red colour. A door was on the side of the far wall.

The second room was the dining room, in the middle there was a red maple table with six red maple chairs around it, a door was at the far end. The walls were two different colours, at the top was a white wall then it came down half way to a golden three and a half inch boarder the bottom was black. Around on the walls were pictures of scenery six in total.

Sasuke pointed to the door "that's the bathroom" Kakashi nodded and he took him back into the kitchen. The kitchen floor was stone tile and the walls were a light baby blue, the cupboards were wood with glass inserts, the counter top was a dark blue made to look almost like stone. Two things were on the counter a blender and cutting board, a fridge was at the end and a dishwasher was placed beside it.

Sasuke turned to Kakashi "so Kakashi what do you want?" Kakashi smiled "well…" Sasuke glared knowing what he was going to say, "to eat Kakashi," Kakashi pouted. "I don't know Sasuke, you think of something" Sasuke walked over to the fridge pulling it open by the handle "come over here and pick something" Kakashi came over to Sasuke and looked in "lets have… stew" Sasuke nodded bringing the ingredients out.

Sasuke walked over with a bag of potatoes and started to peel the skin off it, cut them then put them in a pot from a high cupboard, next he went to the fridge and pulled out some meat that was precooked since he never had any time to really cook it, he through that in the pot as well. He walked back over to the fridge and noticed that Kakashi was still standing there, watching him. He opened the fridge door looking for something "you know Kakashi, you can help if you want. Or go do something" was heard from back in the fridge. Kakashi was only looking at Sasuke ass as he bent over and picked through if packed fridge "nah I'm fine for now"

Sasuke shook his head a little smiling almost when he found what he was looking for, carrots. He carried six out of the fridge closing the door with his foot; he put them in the sink and pulled out a knife from a bottom drawer, he placed the knife by the cutting board. He turned on the sink water and washed off his carrots then skinned them, once done he put them on the cutting board and started to cut, the first one ended up going across the kitchen hitting a wall, Sasuke could feel his cheeks beginning to flushen as he went on not doing it right. It was about the sixth try Kakashi got bored and walked over to Sasuke, putting his arms around Sasuke's holding on to his hands "Sasuke, your doing it all wrong" he said plainly resting his head on Sasuke's guiding his hands on how to do it with out making carrots go flying every where.

Lightly Kakashi led Sasuke's hand down making the carrot fall beside it, "Sasuke your always's in such a hurry at times, some times you need to take it slow" Sasuke chuckled "yes, like how you like to take things slow" Kakashi smiled cutting the rest of the carrot taking another from a pile Sasuke made. " So Sasuke, what are we going to do after dinner?" Kakashi left the question linger in the air, he smiled as he leaned his body into Sasuke's crushing it against the kitchen counter edge. Sasuke resisted the urge to kick the sliver haired jounin away feeling as his well-hardened bulge was pressing into his lower back so he decided to just ignore him. Kakashi smiled 'playing hard to get huh?' Kakashi nudged his mask away with his shoulder and began to nibble at Sasuke's ear causing the younger boy to shiver, Kakashi nudged Sasuke's head to the side then attacked his neck with gentle strong kisses, slowly alternating from his lips to tongue very aware of what the boy was feeling. "Sasuke you like it, don't you?" Kakashi left one of Sasuke's hands and brought it to the front of his white shorts and started to rub his growing arousal "dinner can wait Sasuke, I'm really in the mood for dessert" Sasuke shuddered at the thought of them together again. His right hand grabbed for Kakashi's making him stop "Kakashi.. You really need to control your urges" Kakashi captured his hand back bringing it to Sasuke's chin forcing the boy to look at him "Sasuke, you really need to control your breathing" he teased lightly.

Sasuke blushed noticing how irregular his breathing had become "Kakashi" Kakashi smiled hearing his name in that tone "yes Sasuke?". Sasuke turned his body away and hit the sliver jonin in the stomach in the gut but since Kakashi knew this was going to happen he turned out of the way and grabbed Sasuke arm bending him over his knee. Balancing his foot on a now open bottom door.

"That's not very nice Sasuke, I think you need a spanking" Kakashi teased touching Sasuke's ass "A nice. Firm. Spanking". Sasuke struggled to get up but gave in, it was feeling good and he was getting in the mood. Kakashi's hand ran circles around his ass then lifted it away and brought it hard down on his ass, Sasuke let out a loud yelp "what was that for?" Sasuke asked turning his head to look at him anger clear in his eyes.

"Sasuke there comes a time in every persons life when they need to just be spanked. Really, really hard" Sasuke glared, his mood was now shattered and he couldn't get it back and above all he was lecturing on the fine points of spanking people "Kakashi, there comes a time in your life when you need to go sit down in the living room, now let me go and get to it" Kakashi smiled then let him off his knee but not before one last smack which made Sasuke hold his butt for a while.

Sasuke watched Kakashi leave to go into the living room, he held his ass with both his hands rubbing it up and down as if to take the sting away 'some time's the line of pleasure and pain are crossed with him'. Sasuke went back to fixing the rest of the stew then put some water in it placing it finally on the stove. He looked over to the living room were Kakashi sat reading his book on the couch that was positioned in front of the TV. He smiled shyly to himself then moved into the next room, making his way till he stood in front of the sliver haired jonin blocking his light "Kakashi, would you like to watch a movie?" Kakashi's fingers moved quickly turning the page then he read on, "Kakashi!" Sasuke pushed his shoulder making him look away for a minute "would you like to watch a movie?" Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke turned around and picked up a movie case pulling it open he shoved the DVD into the player; he grabbed the remote from the table and sat a cushion away from Kakashi. Five buttons later the TV screen lit up displaying a girl in a black dress holding a gun with a man on the other side in a tux also holding a gun "Mr. And Mrs. Smith" Sasuke said stating the fact it was on the screen.

Sasuke pressed the okay button making the movie start then put the remote on the table, Sasuke sat back and started to watch the movie. Kakashi on the other hand looked over at him and looked again at the screen which by the way was boring him, the only thing he wanted to do right now was well quite literally stopped by a cushion.

Since his fun couldn't start quite yet. He sat back and watched some more of the movie, it was about a half an hour in before he turned back to Sasuke noticing how his hand was scratching at his leg but very lightly not even an itch. Kakashi slipped his hand over to Sasuke's trying to grab for it but Sasuke had already gotten up and was in his way to the kitchen, he pouted lightly all he wanted to do was touch. Sasuke took a wooden spoon from the drawer and started to stir the stew looking back every couple seconds to see a sulking Kakashi. A light smirk came across his face then put the spoon on a spoon holder once he turned down the stove he went back to his seat taking a last glance at Kakashi before he turned his attention back to the movie.

Kakashi started to watch the movie for a while again not realizing that his leg had started to shake making a rather annoying thumping noise. His mind was nowhere near the movie at hand all he could think was Sasuke. Lying naked on a bed panting heavily, but then again when did his mind not think about something like that. He dismissed the thought and started to pay attention to the movie again this time the girl and guy where on a dance floor dancing while having a discussion about where they went wrong.

Kakashi bit his lip then started to shake harder, Sasuke stared at his leg wanting to drive a kunai through it to stop the blasted noise, but with out warning his world went black.

Then white then filled with an image of Kakashi holding a pillow above his head, with a death glare in place Sasuke growled "what was that for!". Kakashi brought the pillow down on him again hard and fast giving him no time to move making him take it right in the face, Kakashi quickly took advantage of this and crawled over his body. When Sasuke's view took sight again his body took effect feeling the pressure of his.

With out hesitation Sasuke tried to push him away finally succeeding for once but not for long with the push he ended up on his lap, and of course he could feel the growing in Kakashi's pants. Sasuke pulled away from him once more but got stiff when he felt Kakashi hands start to undo and dip into his shorts, Sasuke pushed his body forward not so much to escape but to not touch. Kakashi smiled the pulled him back to his chest, Kakashi other free hand tugged Sasuke shirt off making the milky white boy bare after he pulled his white shorts off.

Kakashi licked his lips mask off in the transition of the white shorts and his shirt. Kakashi licked Sasuke's ear making a tingling sensation go up and down his spine, Kakashi licked down until his lobe then he nibbled lightly causing Sasuke to moan but he held it back not wanting Kakashi to have the pleasure. "Want to try something new for dinner?" Kakashi asked his voice husky causing sasuke to shiver "no I don't" Kakashi smiled at his pray biting his neck now "yeah you do, you're already doing it" Sasuke bit his inner cheek looking down to his naked body well expect his boxers.

'This better not lead to sex, I just finished recovering from last time.' Sasuke drew away from his thoughts by Kakashi's lustful voice ringing sweetly in his ear "Sasuke undress me, I want to feel your skin against mine… again" 'that's… that's not Kakashi, that's not his voice. It's…' with one quick glance behind sasuke any one could tell it wasn't Kakashi, no. Not Kakashi something much worse someone much much worse. Sauske's body was laid down on the couch though he didn't will it to be, he watched the man take his clothes off then lay on top of him a bulge pressed firmly on his inner thigh, sheer terror and hate filled him but he couldn't move; then the man's lips got closer to him diverted to his ear he whispered "I want to touch you again… little brother"

_wow eh sucks but yeah, i like led you to a cliff it was all like you were walking up and very steep hill then BAM! you fell now you are at my mercy... see you guys in about a few weeks XP because i get the writing bug every nce in a while and this is like turning into a role play thing for me (that means it's turning into work) remember R&R please 3._


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay sorry this took so long, enjoy._

Falling asleep in Iruka's strong tanned arms was no problem for the blonde Naruto; in fact this was the moment he had been waiting for, over a very long time.

Iruka's chest raised and fell with each breath that tickled his neck. Naruto let out a small giggle, smiling at the fact that he was being held in the arms of the one person he loved. Iruka's head moved slightly placing it on Naruto's neck, every time he breathed out he kissed him gently.

Naruto's smile slowly disappeared, his body was slowly beginning to hurt but in odd places. He blinked in pain reaching behind him he felt his body completely naked and Iruka's was spooning against his, Naruto moved his body grinding if you will into the ever sleeping Iruka. With that quick movement Iruka's tanned lids opened to expose his deep sensitive brown eyes. Iruka's smile started to move Naruto, making his heart lift. He never really imagined that he would find this much comfort in Iruka's arms, or any arms for that.

Iruka moved Naruto over so they could be facing each other, Naruto winced painfully as this happened. Once Iruka stopped moving him he looked into his eyes "Iruka, why do I hurt so bad?" those eyes held sadness all Iruka could do was hold him to his body "Naruto, don't you remember? Last night we made love" Naruto blushed as it came back to him. Iruka moved so that he was looking eye to eye with Naruto, his arms encircling him again. "Naruto, I just have to say that I'm sorry for the pain I caused you, but you now realise that I had to. To show you the real me, to show you how much I truly love you, to.." Iruka's words were silenced but Naruto's finger. "Don't over do it Iruka, I know how much you love me, so the pain may hurt now, but it will go away but… I know that you never will" Iruka smiled.

Iruka's lips went to Naruto's in a gentle kiss, lightly stroking his blond locks of hair. With second's ticking off the clock their passion grew, Naruto's hand's searched Iruka's tanned body that was inscribable and breath taking. His chest was well muscled but not to the point of being bulky, his frame was lean but still small for his age. Naruto kissed his chest, lips leading until he was trailing kisses on his pec's moving back up to Iruka's mouth.

Iruka moved over atop of Naruto crushing his small body underneath him, Naruto winced with pain but ignored it for he knew he was going to be getting something from this, even if it did hurt him. Iruka's movement's quickened but came to a stop, looking up at Iruka Naruto wondered what was wrong "Iruka?" his brown gaze captured Naruto's blue. "Oh sorry, umm Naruto we can't do this" Iruka said moving his body away from the smaller one, Naruto grabbed Iruka's arm and held him from leaving "what do you mean? Why can't we?"

Iruka looked at him and chuckled "Naruto, we can't. I have to go to work soon and you have to get ready for your mission, plus we just did that last night. Therefore your body is not ready for an intrusion and even if we did, you would be in a lot of pain. I'm sorry but I can not" Naruto looked at him blankly then squinted at him with that reduilcous face. Iruka smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek "get ready to go Naruto, the showers in the next room over" he leaned over farther till his lips brushed against Naruto's ear "I'll see you there" Iruka left with a devilish grin on his face.

Naruto imminently got up to go to the bathroom 'yes, Iruka-sensei naked with water coming down his' Naruto stopped in mid walk, he reached out and grabbed a dresser he was close to. He hung his head and tried to clear his mind of perverted thoughts 'man I have to stop hanging around perverted old men!' he laughed then went to the bathroom.

Naruto walked in the door of the now steamy bathroom, the walls were a light tangerine colour and the floor was a simple tile, which repeated it's self with many earth tones. Naruto neared the shower door seeing the frosty frame of Iruka, he smirked a bit then started to take off his clothing once all the materiel was off he opened the frosted shower door exposing a wave of mist from the shower's nozzle. He brushed of the water then took a step in, Iruka looked over at Naruto with a smile then handed him the shampoo. Naruto took it then emptied a small bit of its contents into the palm of his hand; he put the shampoo down then smeared the creamy substance into his hair. Iruka let Naruto by and helped to scrub the now frothy mixture out of his hair, Naruto wiped the watery soap out his eyes lifting his head shaking the excess water out. Iruka grabbed some body soap and started to smear some out on his hand placing it all over his body, looking back down at Naruto who was now washing conditioner out of his hair,

A devilish smile came across his lips, Iruka grabbed Naruto shoulders and made him stand up then in front of him "what are you doing sensei?" Iruka poured some more of the creamy liquid out and smeared it on his hands then worked it into a lather. When he was finish that part he started massaging the foam on Naruto's body, Naruto leaned back into Iruka's touch, the smell from the items used was beginning to give him a slight sugar high. Iruka rubbed the foam first on his shoulders, arms, back then slowly he moved his way down till his reached his backside. His rubbing got heavier leaning into his touch, his body began to form with Naruto's, his hands moved from his ass to his pelvic bones rubbing it gently he moved on to Naruto's swollen appendage obviously still not over that morning's events.

Naruto began to moan, hearing this Iruka moved his hands from Naruto down lower on his body cleaning his legs then back up to his missed chest. Naruto sighed in disappointment when Iruka's hand's left his body completely, he bent over and turned off the water then stepped out of the shower Iruka was handing him a towel when he got out. Naruto wiped down his body then his hair not drying it completely Iruka grabbed his towel and draped it over Naruto's shoulders "bend over a little" Naruto obey bending over slightly, watching Iruka's figure above him. Iruka began to towel dry Naruto's hair felling ever so often to see if it was dry, after about five minute he stopped and draped the towel around the lower half of his body. Iruka took the lead back to his room; since Naruto some times came to his house any way's he made him leave some clothes there.

Walking into the bedroom Iruka went to his closet and picked out some clothes for Naruto to wear, as for him the usual. Once the clothes were on he lead them into the kitchen and made them breakfast then sent Naruto out the door.

Iruka walked out the door with Naruto seeing as the day was nice he smiled "another beautiful day" Naruto smiled and nodded, he was about to leave when Iruka grabbed his wrist twisting him around with one fluid movement, with the next his crushed Naruto against the rails of his apartment building hallway. He forced himself between Naruto's legs then started to attack his mouth with a heated kiss, Naruto gasped at all the suddenness but gave into it, but not to Iruka. Naruto fought back in the kiss pushing his tongue out licking Iruka's lips getting the entrance he wanted; there tongues raced against each other like a dance of two dragons. Naruto led his hand down to Iruka's pants and started to stroke his pounding member through his pant making Iruka moan deeply into the kiss, Naruto looked around seeing if anyone was here while still attached to Iruka's lips.

The last thing he wanted was for some one to see them like this then to start hating Iruka like they hated him. No one was in sight and hopefully no one was watching, turning his attention back to Iruka he stroked him harder getting a louder moan from his elder, Naruto smiled into the kiss gripping the back of Iruka's neck with his other hand making Iruka support him. Naruto brought Iruka harder into the kiss licking Iruka's lips again he entered his mouth. Once more their tongues went in for a graceful battle Naruto always's seemed to win.

Iruka let him have this, because this was what Naruto wanted. He ignored all the people he saw going by it seemed as if Naruto was so in tuned with this moment he didn't even realise the people, Iruka's body suddenly stiffened. Naruto noticed this immediately "guess you're going to have to go inside and change" Iruka shook his head then started to kiss Naruto harder, taking one of the hands that was used to support him to start stroking Naruto's groin. 'Shit! What is hatake doing here!' Iruka mentally yelled at Kakashi who was passing by looking like he was ignoring the world because his nose was stuck in that perverted book, thank god he distracted Naruto or something might have happened 'wait a minute, if Kakashi's on his way now that mean's' Iruka pressed onto Naruto with harder strokes and more passionate kisses watching Kakashi with hawk eyes until he was out of sight. Iruka pulled back breathing heavily panting dragging along his speech "Naruto, you have to go and get your stuff. You are going to be late" Naruto half collapsed on Iruka's shoulder his body still shaky about Iruka's rough actions. Iruka helped Naruto down then left him to stand alone on the hallway of Iruka's apartment building 'gosh I hope Iruka-sensei didn't notice Kakashi, or else he would have been scared and picked on for life' Naruto chuckled a bit then quickly teleported to his house picking up his already packed knapsack then headed out to the bridge.

_At the bridge_

Sakura waited for the rest of the team to show, quietly she mumbled to herself "why am I even coming? Naruto's going to be here.. I hate Naruto" Sakura's brows came together in a hateful glare as said person was walking up to the bridge with a nap sack and a blank look on his face. Sakura's blood began to boil 'how dare he show up!' Naruto walked silently up to the spot across but yet farther away from Sakura, her expression did little towards the blond 'man! She would think at years of that now, it would be getting a bit old.' Naruto thought referring back to all the people in the village, all of which didn't include nice people like Kakashi, a few of his enemy's but still friends and Iruka.

Naruto looked up a little to catch a glimpse of Sakura, her back now turned away from him and was in the diction of leaving "Sakura" Naruto called lightly. Sakura made no intention of turning around, for her eyes were filled with tears and if she did she was sure to pumble him. He stepped forwards grabbing her elbow "just listen please" Sakura whipped her arm away form Naruto with one swing "Don't ever touch me!" she yelled stepping away from him "do you know what Naruto! I thought you were a nice guy but doing that-that.. I hate you!" Naruto knew that was coming really he did but he still was quite ready for it.

"Sakura, I know you could never forgive me for what I did, but. You're going to have to for the mission, just stay. You are going to have no choice anyway's, sensei will track you down" Sakura turned around and started to leave "you hate me that much huh? Just so you know, what I said the other day I meant. It's just I know that you could never get over Sasuke, and personally I think you deserve him.. you deserve so much more then what I could ever offer you, so now that your leaving I just wanted you to know that you, will always's have a space in my heart"

Sakura's eyes filled ruthlessly she used the back of her hands to wipe off the fat tears that fell, 'does he really mean that? Do I really deserve something better…' she stopped walking at the edge of the bridge and stood there "Naruto, I don't hate you I just hate what you did" Naruto smiled sweetly, Sakura walked back standing across from Naruto on the bridge.

It was about a half an hour before their sensei showed up, to their surprise Sasuke didn't even show up with him. Sakura looked behind Kakashi to the forest then at Kakashi, "okay Sasuke I know it's you, we all know that Kakashi could never be early" Naruto nodded agreeing with Sakura's point. Kakashi stratched the back of his head "sorry guys it's me alright" to porove his point farther he whipped out his icha icha paradise book and started to read it.

"Okay there is no way Sasuke would even be caught dead reading on of those" Naruto said while watching Kakashi's masked face. "Then were is Sasuke!" Sakura questioned with a high-pitched voice, Kakashi turned a page in his book "Sasuke would be in bed right now" Kakashi blankly put. Sakura scowled but gave Kakashi a weird almost threatened look "and how would you know Kakashi-sensei?" " I would know this because last night we where… sparring and he hit his head really bad" Naruto's mouth dropped "Sasuke got his ass handed to him by YOU! I wish I could have seen that!" Sakura hit Naruto square on the head "shut up you moron Sasuke-kun could have been seriously hurt!"

Naruto rubbed the spot where Sakura had just hit him "so how did you do it?" Kakashi looked at him trying to think "he umm riocshaied one of my kunai's off a tree then the handle came and hit him in the back of the head".

_What really happened _

When Kakashi hit sasuke in the head with the first pillow attack it atually made Sasuke' head fly into the tables edge causing Sasuke to pass out, meanwhile in Sasuke's brain the pressure hit a part in his left brain making it swell on a lobe that controls the imaganietion therefore making it seem like Itachi was right there with him though he was not.

"Yeah he hit his head, that's what happened" Sakura gave him an odd look not believing his story.

_Okay right now I bet your pretty upset because there was no Sasuke in this but you will see more of him in the next chapter read and review._


	6. Chapter 6

_Everyone I am so sorry I took so long to get this done but just as I promised this chapter is mostly about Sasuke but there are the rest of the characters in it as well now have fun and read. _

"_Brother, brother I want to be in you" _Sasuke's body shook as the anticipation took over him, but his heart was to stricken with guilt and hatred that all he could do was try to push his older sibling away from his completely nude body "no this has to be a dream, NO!"

With a quick reaction his body sprung upwards in bed, his entire body was covered in a thin layer of sweat his stomach was at the point of heaving. He slowly ran a hand through his drenched hair then started to search for his alarm clock, which was beside him, 4:45 it read that was almost enough time to get ready to go to the bridge and wait for his team to go on the mission if his body would cooperate with him that was.

He sat back in bed and tried to block out his brothers face, it was years since he's had such vivid dreams about him. Sasuke knew it was his fault that his family was now dead and it wasn't because he wasn't strong enough no it was much more simpler then that, his brother had proclaimed his love for Sasuke but Sasuke knew better then to let anyone know about them he already knew that incest was wrong but he couldn't contain himself.

Flash back

"Brother if you want to have me, if you want to own. To love me then you have to kill anyone who interferes with are forbidden love"

Sasuke didn't know that Itachi was going to do it he always thought that Itachi loved his family more then him but Sasuke didn't know how wrong he was.

Itachi stood over his father's alive body and his mother's still one "you should have just let me take him away father, everybody knows I loved him more then my own life he is worth more then anything in this life time or the next"

Sasuke heard this but he used his own selfish thoughts to make himself believe he was just there to kill them not to set both of them free.

Sasuke pushed the door open his body shaking tears welding and his heart ripped Sasuke was there just as Itachi's sword came down killing their father, the same one that loved Itachi but not his other the same one who was now dead laying onto of their mother "ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled he didn't know he could do it, he didn't.

"brother, I've done what you wanted now come no one will interfere with us now" Sasuke felt his anger grow inside. For what it was worth it now was nothing. He thought by telling him to kill his kin he would stop loving him but now the only kin left was the only one he didn't want, he just wanted to be held but his mother have a half assed smile from his dad maybe even a hug from his aunt and uncle but now all he could have was tainted love from his older brother.

"Brother we have to leave now, before some one sees. Come to me little Sasuke you only need my love" changes where so fast sasuke couldn't stand it nothing made sense now but he wasn't about to let Itachi get away with killing their entire clan "Itachi. I will never love you" Sasuke looked up from his burning glare on the ground to see Itachi, Itachi and a single tear before everything went completely out of control before his life was bent on killing the only man he thought could ever love him.

End flash back

Sasuke bit his lower lip everything was so different now he had no family but he had Kakashi so that's what he held onto during the day, the fact that now he could soon one day come home to him and be held all night until dawn, but Sasuke knew when dawn came everything had to end and that's when he had to fight and find his brother.

Now it was time to start this dreaded day, he wiped the sheets and covers off his body exposing his half naked body to the cold of his room making a wave of Goosebumps form everywhere on his skin. He moved slowly trying not to upset his body; he knew he was safe so he was using this to his advantage. He sat with his legs hung over the side of the bed slightly he pushed his body off with his arms beginning to take he first steps, when he got over to his closet he stopped his head started to pump with blood so loud he could hear it in his ears. He stood there on the spot and held his aching head which only hurt in a line, he blinked it back once he was dressed he could take a look at it.

He went into his closet pulling out his all black outfit with his boxers he walked over to the door that attached to his room and went in throwing his clothes on the ground he started to strip and got into the shower after adjusting the knobs to the right temperature. After he was done washing he got out and dried himself off put his clothing on had a bit to eat checked the time 'fifteen minutes late' and left.

He arrived at the bridge just as Kakashi was re-briefing the mission for Naruto, once he landed by then three confused faces greeted him

"Kakashi I thought you said Sasuke-kun wasn't coming" Kakashi shrugged his shoulders "I guess Sasuke is a lot better at healing then I thought, well then Naruto Sakura head out I'll inform Sasuke about the mission" both of them nodded the turned getting a head start. Kakashi watched them leave an once completely out of range he moved forward pinning Sasuke against the bridge railing turning his head to the side seeing the blackened bruise, Sasuke heard Kakashi mumble something under his breath flinching when he felt a pair of soft lips press up against his head where it hurt.

"Sasuke did you put any cream on your bruise?" Sasuke felt the spot where his bruise was "actually I didn't have time to look at it so I didn't know it was even a bruise" Sasuke looked at Kakashi and smiled "so are we going?" Kakashi took Sasuke in his arms "in a minute, lets see how far they get before stopping". Sasuke returned the hug "umm Kakashi what exactly did you tell them for my reason for being late?" .

Kakashi let go of Sasuke and pulled him along with his hand "I told them that you and I were sparring and one of my kunai ricocheted off something and hit you in the head." Sasuke nodded "yeah but what happened if Naruto was in the park where we were sparring" Kakashi chuckled "oh but Naruto was no where near the park last night he was getting his late night training in something different then fighting." Sasuke stopped and looked at Kakashi not believing him "that's like impossible who did he sleep with?" Sasuke's eye started to twitch "please say it wasn't Sakura" Kakashi shook his head and pulled Sasuke along with him again "nope someone much closer to you then you think"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with an open mouth "he slept with Iruka? Holy shit, in all seriousness I thought that you and Iruka were going to end up together mostly all the people in the class thought that" Kakashi smiled "nope I have you" to porove this farther he reached down and smacked Sasuke's ass with and open hand. Sasuke chuckled "well if I wasn't with you and you where with Iruka I'd be fucking the hell out of Naruto, then I'd turn around and let him do it to me because that boy's hung" Kakashi glared over at Sasuke cutely "and I'm not?" Sasuke touched his own package "well for his age he is" Kakashi nodded.

"yeah he is hung I have to say, you remember that one time he were all bathing together?" Sasuke nodded stopped then went behind Kakashi jumping on his back. "man it took all I had not to like fuck both of you guys while I was there" Sasuke laughed "yeah I remember how hard you were" Kakashi took off jumping from tree limb to tree limb "you do, do you?" Sasuke almost giggled kissing Kakashi's neck "yeah I couldn't resist it, do you remember during that night you thought something grabbed your cock" Kakashi smiled "let me guess that was you?" Sasuke started to nibble on Kakashi's ear "close, me and Naruto grabbed for it at the same time, that's why afterwards me and him freaked out about touching each other" Kakashi laughed they continued their little talks about the past of how they all had a thing for one another until they reached the meeting place which Sasuke got off a mile before hand.

They walked out of the bush of tree into he clearing seeing Naruto and gaping hole his face was ivory pale compared to his complexion, "Naruto what happened" Kakashi called over but he didn't answer he was only staring off into the bush past the hole. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi who started to look for an enemy or trap then booked it over to Naruto, Sasuke on the other hand looked back to see a kunai coming straight for him he dodged the attack but his inner thighs were cut open, Kakashi looked over to see Sasuke fall he got up pulling a kunai out but it was already to late for him a man on the left with blue skin and huge sword had already hit and knocked out all his charka.

Sasuke looked up from his position on the ground his legs where bleeding heavily and he couldn't move them to run with out bleeding to death 'fuck I'm going to die' at a last attempt to safe his life he pulled out a kunai but the person standing before him had already won his hand came down fast and swift poking Sasuke hard in the bruise causing Sasuke to again be taken by the darkness.

Okay now that you're done read sorry it got rushed at the end but I'm not good at fighting scenes so bear with that, now review this please! 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys I'd just like to say how surely deeply sorry I am, I couldn't really get in the mood to write for the fan fiction and just so many things in my life has been going wrong, once again I'd like to say I'm sorry so here it is without father ado.

When Sasuke finally came to he noted quickly that he was bound, alone and bleeding. He didn't bother opening his eyes, he knew from the coldness outside it was dark so all he could see would be a lighter version of what he was seeing now, black.

He tried moving his hands feeling them above his head tied, he tried his feet and was able to move but he regretted doing so, reason being he had a gash on the inner of his thigh and moving caused it to bleed which also caused it to ache. He groaned, 'what the hell is going on?' he thought feeling the dulling ache of his wound, his nose caught smell of something sweeter then the smell of blood. Cooking fish. 'Well at least I was right about two things' he heard foot steps approaching so he played like he was still passed out, a haunting voice spoke to him "don't play around little one, I know your awake I heard you grunt" he moved his head in the direction of the voice 'who?' he felt the presence linger over him for a time before it kneeled beside him "Sasuke… wake up, are you hungry?' Sasuke's stomach growled with his answer the question to the shadowed thing. He felt something smooth touch his face "open up" Sasuke obeyed opening his eyes to see a mirror image of himself well except he looked older. His blood ran cold "YOU" he struggled to get to him but his hands were bind and his legs where quite useless he lay there instead watching his older brother "you miss me Sasuke?"

Peasant licker

Sasuke growled "No I didn't you bustard!" Itachi chuckled lightly running his hand on sasuke's thigh "Seems like you have a nasty wound, maybe I should fix it up?" he asked his eyes gazing over the spot.

Sasuke's breath was hitched as he looked where he was looking finally noting that he wasn't even clothed "Mmm little brother, it seems you've been growing." He joked looking over his privates Sasuke blushed seeing that he noticed "Shut up! Fuck you just go die!" he yelled but his brother didn't even react to it. Instead he moved his hand up even farther lightly stroking his member, he grinned and moved down on his little bothers body nipping his ear "Want to do this just like old times?" he asked his voice turning husky.

Hahah now I'm going to make you comment if there should be another lemon or not.


	8. Chapter 8

Well the votes have been counted and many of you wanted another lemon what a shame XD So here you are and sorry for the delay but my life is so hard that concentrating on this is the last thing I need to put myself through.

Sasuke struggled against his brother as best as he could "N-no don't, bother." Itachi grinned wolfishly "Oh why not little one, you love it when we do this" Sasuke bit his lip looking at his older brother 'I do love it but I can't I love Kakashi I can't do this with you.' He thought disapprovingly to himself. Feeling heat move of his body brought Goosebumps over his ivory skin, he looked at his bothers onyx black eyes wondering what his next move was. That he never knew even when he was little for one thing Itachi always's kept him guessing. "Let's fix you up shall we?" he asked his hands lightly stroking his wound causing the sting of pain rip through his body screaming in his mind making his member slowly start to get hard. He closed his eyes tightly so he didn't have to see his brother's smirk in seeing his erecting member, Itachi on the other hand relished in the feeling of his little bothers skin how long had it been since the last time he was able to do this? Five no seven years, wow it's had been that long he had always wondered when they would met up again to share an act so shameful to this world. He stared longingly at Sasuke's member he licked his lips then bent down tasting his brother for the first time in so-so long, Sasuke's back arched at the pure feeling on his brothers tongue. If there were any hope of not getting a full woody it was now gone, "Stop god stop" he gasped as his older brother began to lightly nibble at the end of his pulsating shaft. "uhun" he mumbled making the vibration tingle at him.

"Itachi no!" cried out Sasuke's little voice which was quickly filling with a ring of lust deep-deep lust for this, Itachi took his little brothers shaft all the way into his throat and began to squeeze at his bleeding wound tightly. At this point Sasuke couldn't hold back anymore he opened his eyes looking past his naked stomach right into his bothers eyes "Brother please" With one hand on his bothers shaft he licked up flicking the end of his penis with his tongue before he even answered back "What is it Sasuke?" he asked already knowing what was going to happen.

"Please Itachi, brother please take me!" he cried out to him demanding it from him, yes just what he thought this is the moment he had dreams about when ever he slept is dark dreams of his lover, his brother. He smiled mentally then went back to pleasuring him with his mouth but Sasuke wanted him not just this way "Take me you idiot!" he yelled at him now burning inside with both passionate-lust and anger. Itachi slowly started to sink his teeth into his brother's shaft "Ahh stop" he heard but continued until he pierced through a few layers of skin and began to draw blood, sasuke's eyes went wide with pain but also the fantasy scaled orgasm that followed. His cum mixed with blood was still to him the most appetizing thing he's ever tasted no matter the food or drink, he lapped at his brothers sticky warm shaft listing to his hitched breathing.

A deep throated sinisterly mocking chuckle came from the older one, "good little brother, very good."

Sasuke laid there, his body sweating and tingling. Eyes hazily took in his brothers' face; his sinfully sweet lips were placed in a sculpted pink grin. "Stupid fucker, where is my hello kiss." Itachi moved forward taking his brother in his arms kissing him deeply, holding the back of his head , and the small of his back. Sasuke in turn dug his nails into his clothed shoulders, the other cupping his face.

Time seemed to float them away, the night faded and brought on light. They then stopped and just watched the sky as it changed.

"I never thought… You'd ever act this way." Sasuke asked tilting his face to look up at his brothers, after what seemed to be hours of beautiful silence. Itachi cupped his chin with his index and thumb looking into his eyes. "There was a lot of things nobody knew about me, but I knew once we were free from our parents and the village I could show them to someone, you in particular." Hearing his plan, he had to rethink causing him to relight his hatred for his older family. But still he kept his cool "Itachi why? Why did you kill them, couldn't you have just taken me in the night and left." A short sigh escaped Itachi's lips and he closed his eyes "Sasuke you know as well as I that they would have hunted us down. It would have been enviable that I would have killed them all anyways." Sasuke grinded his teeth "then how come you told me it was to test your power?!" he almost screeched. "Silence" Itachi whispered before pulling sasuke's lips to his own.

No more words, words were for later. Thoughts were lost within passion. Bodies bonded with love. How long could this last, for what reason could it come true. Like a dream of not knowing what to do.

I hope it was okay, please review it would help if people did so I would write.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight

_Omg!!!! I have not done this in so long… I don't even know.. I just don't. It was so hard everything is just so weird! Like I re read this a little bit when a review came in and I was reading and was like 'wow this is really good I wonder who wrote it' then once I got to the end chapter ideas exploded into my mind and I was like 'wait a moment… This is me?! I wrote that.. No way!' but now I'm back to what I thought before 'Oooh, god they're going to hate it my writing, I suck it sucks.' But no! Those thoughts won't keep my readers from this! So please, I know it is troublesome but reviews do help and if you'd like to suggest something I would like that too. So thank you so much for all the people that have found my story nice or stuff. It's been fun and now I'm really into this all again.. Glee!!!_

Kakashi awoke on the cold wet grass, he had no clue of how long he had been laying there but he did know that his head was aching and 'An attack?' he thought looking around. "This can't be" he spoke, getting to his feet. He spotted a pink figure laying a few feet from him, a dark reddish pool surrounding it. 'Sakura?' panic filled him 'she's bleeding' in a second he was by her side kneeling on the soft earth. "Sakura" he called lightly, he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft nudge, no movement came. He checked her pulse, "No, this can't be" he stated shocked "Sakura!" he yelled rolling her over on her back to see her face. It was caked with blood, her ears were streaming with it as well, though it had been long since stopped. He looked down seeing a huge gash in her stomach, 'they killed her' he thought holding her dead students hand. 'I let this happen, she's dead..' He stood looking about again 'Where's the rest of them' he thought seeing a slightly shake in a bush to his far right. He readied a kunai and lunged towards it.

Naruto woke up; his brain felt so painful his vision fuzzy. 'What the?' he questioned himself; he rested on his elbows and pushed up to a standing position. He viewed the area around him; he was standing in a hole and bushes well over his head. Rapidly it came back to him 'Shit we were attacked' he pulled out a weapon and crouched 'they could still be here' he crawled through the thick bush. He poked his head out looked around a second to survey his area. He saw nothing; at least that's what he thought. The sound of a feet quickly trending reached him before the image, 'shit!' he thought quickly rolling out of the way of his attacking sensei.

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks seeing it was only Naruto, he shoved the kunai in his pouch and looked at him "You have to go back to the village Naruto" The boy blinked "What why?" Kakashi glared madly down at the boy "Just do as I say, Sakura is-" He started to explain but the boy exploded in a loud "SAKURA!" As he noticed the bloody body lying on the ground.

Kakashi turned his vision back to the woods, trying not to look at his students 'I'm failing them.' He thought. "Naruto, I have to go." Naruto looked up from Sakura's body looking at his sensei "Where? How did this happen?!" he cried, tears brimming his eyes guilt from his carelessness taking over. "Just go back to the Village Naruto, There might still be a chance…" Kakashi said emotionlessly. He didn't believe for a second that she could be saved but he had to try to get him to go back 'I can't lose you too.'

A glisten of hope filled him through the tears "Could she? She has too, She's strong she'll fight this. I know she can!" A smile breached his lips. Kakashi looked back at him seeing his smile 'Whatever it takes, he can't come.' "Naruto, go now. The more you wait the more serious her injuries will become." Naruto focused on him "But what about you Kakashi? You'll need someone to-" "Go, that's an order Naruto." He demanded before turning and leaping forward into the thick brush 'Now that I've left him…. I have to get to Sasuke.' He thought anger filling him heart 'I've lost one already today, I refuse to lose another, especially the one I love.'

He raced along the limbs searching for signs of traps or ambushes. Nothing sounded an alarm for him so he pressed on 'I have to get to him. I can't believe this.' Leaves and tree branches shuffled and shifted under his weight, 'How could I let this happen, how could I not detect this?' Anger pushed him faster 'sasuke please, forgive me' he thought out to him.

A faint smell of blood made him stop on a limb 'is that? It can't be.' He thought looking down at some leaves, blood droplets laid on it. 'Maybe he was injured from the attack' his jaw clenched at the thought. He looked around and found a trail pointing slightly south from where he was heading 'I don't even know how long I've been out, who took him, and even if they ware still on the move' He glared in the direction and started off again following the trail of blood droplets.

Meanwhile

Naruto picked up Sakura's limp body in his arms "Don't worry Sakura, I'm going to get you some help. And soon you can be chasing after Sasuke again." He cooed to the girl. He lifted her and turned in the direction he had a mile to go to the point where they left and another five to get back to the village. 'Maybe if I'm lucky someone will meet me and take her.'

He started out at a fast pace trying hard not to move her body to much due to her injuries. There was silence for the longest time; he was so caught up in his racing thoughts. Nothing made sense to him, like who would attack her she was just a girl. He looked down at her. 'This will take way too long' He stopped and positioned himself to do a few hand signs.

He managed to land at least a mile away from the village 'this is better then what it was' he thought. He bit his lip and started jogging "Hold on Sakura, we're almost there and once we get there you can get better I promise!" he said, his voice scared for what was to come. This girl he held in his arms was the first person he ever loved, the first person that finally fell for his love and he treated her so badly.

Thin streams of tears ran down his cheeks "Don't worry, I can see the medical centre from here." He voiced, as he entered the village and jumped from roof to roof and landed gracefully on the footsteps of the building.

People around the building all stopped and turned to look, some went on their way after satisfying there curiosity. But some scowled and looked at him like he was the one that cause it. But there was no time for that; he rushed in the room filled with people. At desks sitting down rushing around "I need help!" He yelled getting the attention from a women behind the desk.

"What's wrong?" she asked then looked at what was in his hands "Oh my," she voiced, "Page a medic! We need someone now!" she yelled running over to Naruto and the bleeding girl. A man appeared wearing all white "What happened?" He asked grabbing her placing her on a movable bed. "She, we were attacked going on a mission about six miles from the village."

A whisper lingered through the crowd "Six miles, that's so close." He heard in a tail whisper. She was being carted away by a few men and the women turned to him "What happened though?" Naruto only shook his head "I don't know, we just.. I don't know." He replied truthfully. She nodded "Well, we'll have to inform her parents of her arrival and they'll have to fill out paper work." Without emotion she stared at "Thank you that will do, you can leave now."

This stunned him 'I brought her in here, I saved her from death and I'm dismissed like I don't belong to be here.' He clenched his jaw, "Please, if anything happens let me know." She nodded then left. He sighed and took a seat in one of the chairs that were open for waiting in. His mind went completely blank, when he came too finally the lady from the desk shook his shoulder "Please, go home. We'll inform you if we get any information." He went to start protecting but he only nodded and stood "Thank you." He said tiredly then left.

Blankly he walked, hopefully in the direction of his house. His mind was confusing him, it was so numb but painful he just couldn't figure it out at all. 'Sakura, please turn out okay.' He thought sincerely to her, 'please'. Without knowing it he lead himself to Iruka's door, he blinked staring at it for a moment trying to register that he was actually standing there.

When he finally came too from his trance of lost mindedness he knocked on the door, within les the a moment Iruka opened the door "Naruto…" the man stared at the boy "You're covered in blood what happened?!" he yelled distress riddled through his voice. He grabbed the boy by the wrist and pulled him in letting the boy sit. No protest or struggle came.

"Naruto" the tanned man said kneeling in front of the chair he place him in "Are you okay? Where'd all this blood come from.. Are you hurt?!" he exclaimed worry in his eyes as he searched the blank faced boy. "I'm fine Iruka" he laughed scratching the back of his head with a fake smile plastered on his face. "Don't lie to me Naruto, please don't" Iruka begged the boy.

Naruto let out a sigh and dropped his ruse "We were attacked, Sakura is in the hospital. I don't know how she's doing but.." he looked down at his clothes that were soaked light and heavily in places with blood "By the looks of me I don't know." Iruka placed his hand over the boys "Okay, everyone else?" he asked looking at the blue-eyed boy. "Sasuke is missing, and Kakashi sent me here and went after him." Naruto bit his lip "It all happened so fast, I didn't even see who did it. The next thing I know I wake up and find Sakura covered in blood and Kakashi rushing me to get help for her."

Iruka nodded squeezing his hands "You did the right thing Naruto, you must know this. It's a hard thing that you had to do." Naruto looked into Iruka's brown eyes "Then why" he burst out into tears "do I feel like such a failure? How come I couldn't protect her?" Iruka moved closer and cupped the boy's face in his hands "You're not Naruto, please don't think that way. If a jounin was even caught off guard then the person that did it must have been really strong. You can't punish yourself for this." Their eyes searched each others, and suddenly Naruto just leaped into Iruka's arms holding him tightly to his small form.

Iruka closed his eyes and lightly stroked his hair as the boy wept into his chest. He offered gentle comfort to the boy, "It's okay right now Naruto, I'm here. I'm here with you right now just focus on that."

The boy sniffed and looked up at him "I love you Iruka" he said weakly. The man looked down at the boy and smiled sweetly "I love you too Naruto." This made the boy smile slightly "So, lets get you out of those clothes. You need to have a rest you look so tired." Naruto nodded and obliged.

They removed his clothes and Iruka placed them in a hamper to be washed and if they couldn't be washed then thrown out and replaced. As he did that he told Naruto to go and have a shower as he prepared some tea. When he came out that had some tea and both went to bed.

"Goodnight Naruto. I love you" Iruka said peacefully pulling the boy to his naked chest. "G'night Iruka. I love you too." Iruka smiled and nuzzled into the boy's messy mop "You may not believe it, but you did a very respectful thing today. Myself and Kakashi will be and are proud or you." Naruto looked up slightly to see Iruka's soft brown eyes "You sure?" He smiled at the boy "I'm very sure." Naruto felt a new wave of happiness fill his body, he still worried about everyone but right now this he believed was his place 'Tomorrow I'm going to leave. I have to help Kakashi' he thought.

Their eyes continued to look at each other, until Naruto extended his neck slightly and kissed Iruka's lips, the man in turn pulled the boy closer to him due to a gap between bodies. This made both of them happy, the kiss ended and they lay looking at each other "Thank you Iruka" Naruto expressed weightlessly. The man's tanned lips smiled happily to see the boy happy again. He was about to respond when the boy cut him off again, this time with a more passionate kiss. 'Thank you indeed' Iruka thought. As the kiss continued Naruto began to explore Iruka's 'Better feel this one more time, just in case. I have to make this count.' He thought kissing his partner more lovingly, getting more intimate with his touches. "I love you Iruka," He whispered against Iruka's lips before capturing them again.

_Review please is you wish, it will help!_


	10. Chapter 10

_// Thanks to everyone that keeps me going, Reviews are nice. Though every time I read one I wish to write but I just can't so I punched myself and now… It's here! So if anyone has any idea feel free to run them by me, I have lots but I forget them a lot. I know I have an ending coming, I kind of want to end it but there is just so much I could do! So anyways I'm sure you'd rather read the new chapter then read me bable on about stuff so go ahead and read now -//__  
_

Blackness of a dreamless sleep gave way to the slightly less darkness of early morning. Sasuke blinked tiredly casting away the sleep from his eyes and mind. 'Huh?' he thought in a daze of confusion, he turned from his back to his side a considerable amount of shock came over him seeing the sleeping face of his brother.

'What? Oh… I'm with him.' The younger boy thought gazing at the older males sleeping form. 'I… How do I even feel about this?' he asked himself, pondering the question but found no answer. Itachi moved in his sleep making Sasuke tense, he listened to the incoherent mumbling of his bothers dream speech.

'I'm with him; I've always been with him. But how can I when-' Sasuke sat up at the thought that ran through his mind. "Kakashi" he whispered softly under his breath. A shiver slipped up his spine as the chilled air nipped at his skin, he slid back down into the covers blushing softly as he realized that himself and his older brother was naked.

'My god, how could this happen? Why does this have to happen? Just when things get good again… Everything starts to get worse.' He thought with a hint of depression seeping into his heart. Sasuke turned back to his older brother as he moved once more, his movements made his long black locks fall into his face.

Sasuke stared for a time, missing the view that the hair covered. He reached forward, with gentle fingers he attempted to brush the hair back.

Itachi felt something brush against his face, his eyes were instantly opened exposing blood red Sharingan. He grabbed the thing that touched his face; quickly he noted that it was a person. His jaw clenched and within an eye blink he had the intruder pinned by wrists and torso by his own. He glared into the eyes of his brother and smirked "You caught me off guard, little brother. I thought by now you would learn not to do such things." His voice smooth.

Sasuke stared into his brothers' blood red eyes, his face became deep with a blush as he noticed something about his older brother. He wasn't immune to morning boners. He turned his face to the side, earning him a soft chuckle from the body above him. "You don't like that Sasuke?" he asked giving a soft ring to his name.

Itachi's smirk grew; he leaned down and kissed his neck his hard length rubbed against Sasuke's inner thigh. Sasuke only moaned lightly biting his lower lip very lightly, he closed his eyes as he felt Itachi's tongue race up and down his neck taking in the boy's taste. His lips sized a sensitive part in his neck and he sucked, this caused deep shivers to come from the boy. Itachi's sucking grew harder and harder, Sasuke began to fight Itachi's hands on his wrists Itachi responded by holding tighter and sucking harder.

The pressure subsided and Itachi's mouth re-located to his cheek. He bit Sasuke's jaw line making the boy gasp and turn to look at the older man, his mind flooded with dirty thoughts. Itachi gathered up his younger brother like a broken limp lifeless doll holding him tightly in his strong toned arms. Sasuke felt his wrists released, he didn't fight he instead grabbed onto his older brothers back gathering the blanket that fell from their naked forms.

Itachi nipped at his bothers jaw leading to his mouth, Sasuke clutched at his bother at every touch. Itachi made a move too Sasuke's lips, Sasuke already felt this coming so to see what his bother would do he moved his head to the other side making his older brother groan with wanting. His older brother pouted then nipped at this newly offered check leading back to his lips, Sasuke only moved again. That started to make Him mad; Itachi and Sasuke fought slightly repeating the nipping and avoidance. Itachi knew he didn't want this to keep up, his temper was starting to act up, and his painted nails dragged down Sasuke's back making the boy cry out softly.

Still Sasuke didn't allow his bother to touch his lips with his own. Itachi was now beginning to get too fed up, he gripped Sasuke hair roughing forcing his lip to his own. Sasuke moaned slightly loving the feeling of the roughness; it seemed his unknown plan was working. Sasuke's fingers gripped onto his brothers soft warm skin, he still clutched to the blanket to keep his bother warm while Itachi didn't seemed to worried about himself or Sasuke about their warmth. He mentally smiled to himself as he forced his head to the side, "Stop playing around" Itachi growled very displeased with his younger brother.

Leaning back slightly Sasuke gazing at his bother "What do you hope to achieve?" Sasuke asked the man that started to glare at him. He felt a rough hand on his semi hard shaft; it seems he got aroused from all this and it also seemed that Itachi wanted more then just kissing. His hand rubbed forcefully on his shaft causing Sasuke to moan deeply with mixed pleaser and pain. "What ever the hell I want."

Sasuke bit his lower lip looking at Itachi "Not that" he stated fixing his eyes on brothers "Why not?" Itachi asked, Sasuke didn't reply he moved forward and rested his head on his naked bothers shoulder, his breathing warmed his neck.

Itachi sat for a moment waiting but no answer came. He decided that what ever sasuke had in mind that it wasn't really important enough to talk about, or maybe even so important that he wouldn't.

"Well, if you're not going to explain yourself, get ready then." Itachi ordered rather then asking, he shifted his brother off him and stood gathering most of the clothes he discarded that night. "Get ready? Where are we going?" sasuke demanded not moving from the spot Itachi put him in. "What do you think Sasuke? I'd just come after you and not take you with me; I'm taking you to the Akatsuki hideout."

Sasuke glared at his brother for a long moment "What if I don't want to go with you?" He asked his voice low. Itachi pulled a black red clouded cloak over his shoulders "Sorry, this isn't really open for discussion. You're coming with me, and it doesn't matter what you want." Itachi informed him calmly. "Well this has to do with me a lot more then you! I think I should have a say where I'm going!"

Onyx eyes turned on him, a swift moment brought sasuke to his feet clumsily due to the blankets and position. Sasuke looked to his wrist where the older Uchiha's hand gripped tightly "I said" he began coldly glaring into his brothers eyes "You're coming with _me,_ and it doesn't matter what _you_ want." He let go and pointed to a pile of clothing that didn't look familiar to sasuke "Now get ready, we are going to go."

Sasuke looked at the clothes then back at him sighing inwardly in defeat, there wasn't going to be a way out of this yet. He walked over to the clothing and picked it up putting it on his naked body. There was nothing special about it, a black t-shirt and a pair of baggy legged pants that fit nicely in the ass. "Mmm, they look nice on you" Itachi complimented checking out his ass, sasuke grinned but it faded quickly remembering how he was mad at his brother. "Kisame will be waiting for us, so we'd better hurry."

Sasuke looked to his brother in questioning, "You'll meet him soon, he's my partner" Itachi supplied turning "Now, you're going to come with me willingly or am I going to have to carry you?" he asked a hint of amusement in his husky voice. Sasuke began his glaring routine not amused with his brother "I'll walk if that's what you're asking." Itachi chuckled deeply "No fun, I'm sure Kisame was half expecting you to be tied up and thrown over my shoulder when we met up." He joked turning to look at his brother with a beautiful smile.

Even though the smile made him want to melt in a puddle then reform and jump on him he kept up his mask of hate "Sorry to disappoint him then." He said flatly, as he stared at his brother. Itachi only shook his head and turned again "Okay, we have to make up for lost time though, you'd better be faster then in battle or we'll be late."

As the comment about his speed was meant to hurt him sasuke pushed it away and launched off when his brother did keep speed almost the same 'this is going to be on long effin day' sasuke thought as they ran to a meeting point that only Itachi knew where it was to a man whom sasuke had never met 'I hope Kakashi is having a better day then this… Most likely not, the pervert is probably looking for me as we speak' the thought shot guilt into his gut and made his throat want to close with a lump of pain. 'I'm sorry Kakashi' he thought to the Silever haired man "I'm doing what I think will be better right now… Besides I'm sure you'd rather want me to be alive next time we met.' Itachi picked up the pace and sasuke pushed back all the pain to keep up.

_//You enjoy that? Yeah.. I know you did because you can't get enough you fan girls, lol//_


End file.
